With the proliferation of high quality video, an increasing number of electronic devices (e.g., consumer electronics (CE) devices) utilize high-definition (HD) video. Conventionally, most systems compress HD content, which can be around 1 gigabits per second (Gbps) in bandwidth, to a fraction of its size to allow for transmission between devices. However, with each compression and subsequent decompression of the signal, some data can be lost and the picture quality can be degraded.
The existing High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) specification allows for transfer of uncompressed HD signals between devices via a cable. While consumer electronics makers are beginning to offer HDMI-compatible equipment, there is not yet a suitable wireless (e.g., radio frequency (RF)) technology that is capable of transmitting uncompressed HD signals. For example, conventional wireless local area networks (LAN) and similar technologies can suffer interference issues when wireless stations do not have sufficient bandwidth to carry uncompressed HD signals.
Antenna array beamforming has been used to increase bandwidth and signal quality (high directional antenna gain), and to extend communication range by steering the transmitted signal in a narrow direction. However, conventional digital antenna array beamforming is an expensive process, requiring multiple expensive radio frequency chains connected to multiple antennas.